fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games
The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu) is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 13-14 Description An event held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000 prize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 13-16 History At some point in time, the Grand Magic Games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 15-18 Rules * Only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 6 **In X791, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 **The members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 * Guild Masters cannot participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate. * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 14 X791 Tournament In the Grand Magic Games tournament of the year X791, 113 teams participated. Of these, 105 teams were knocked out in a preliminary round, leaving eight teams to compete in the main events. The winner was Fairy Tail. X792 Tournament In the Grand Magic Games tournament of the year X792, while the amount of participating guilds is unknown, it is known that previous favorites such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Fairy Tail did not participate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Page 10 the latter due to the guild being disbanded. The winner was Scarmiglione. Past Tournaments ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal; "| |- ! style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! style="font-weight:normal"|SharpshootingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 ! ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal;"| |- style="background-color: #E6E6FF" ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"|Dance BattleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#6e8af9;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#AFEEEE;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF6666;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X790 ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"| ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF1493;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF69B4;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| |} Trivia *Originally, Mashima planned the Grand Magic Games to be a battle-only tournament. However, because of the commonness of the idea, it was scrapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31, Afterwords *In the first round of the tournament of X791, the original plan involved a battle between Jura Neekis and Laxus Dreyar, and the two combatants were supposed to have tied.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 32, Inner Cover References Category:Important Terms